vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Beats of Silence
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Beats of Silence es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 14 de febrero de 2014 y actualmente supera las 33 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo..."'' Intérprete: kokone Música y Letra: seleP Ilustración: Yuuki Kira *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Letra *Kanji tomado de Vocaloidic. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. *Traducción al español por Mitsuki Kagamine. Kanji= 抱きしめた思い　忘れられなくても 孤独の中で　私は泣き続けて 幻を信じて　後悔していた 何も無い記憶　交差していく思い 静かな夜に　鳴り響いた 雨の音が　通り過ぎて 水溜りに　映る顔が どこか　遠くを見つめてた 巡りゆく時が　移ろい変わって 忘れたくない　思いは消えてゆく あなたの笑顔が　遠ざかっていく 離さないで　この手を繋いでいて 抱きしめて… いつまでも… 抱きしめた思い　忘れられなくても 孤独の中で　私は泣き続けて 幻を信じて　後悔していた 何も無い記憶　交差していく思い 今はただ　叶う事のない願いを 祈り続けてる　信じて欲しかった 愛した人の　傍にいられないのが こんなにも苦しいものだと　わかったの… 願いは　ただ一つの思い あなたと　一緒にいたいだけ 例え　許されないならば 何もかもを　捨て去るの 好きでいて欲しい　それだけでいいの 他にはいらない　何もかも捨てて いつまでもずっと　あなたの傍にいる事が出来たら 私は本当に………… 幸せな… 記憶だけ… 抱きしめた思い　忘れられなくても 孤独の中で　私は泣き続けて 幻を信じて　後悔していた 何も無い記憶　交差していく思い 今はただ　叶う事のない願いを 祈り続けてる　信じて欲しかった 愛した人の　傍にいられないのが こんなにも苦しいものだと　わかった いつの日か　わかり合いたい願いだけ 記憶の欠片が　紡ぎだす雫が 流れ落ち続け　濡れてく体が 震えながら　あなたの温もり求めて 愛した人といる事が　許されず 突き放された　傷が抉られていく だけど　私は全てを受け入れてく 過ぎ去った時の中で　あなたといたい………… |-| Romaji= Dakishimeta omoi wasure rare nakute mo Kodoku no naka de watashi wa naki tsudzukete Maboroshi o shinjite koukai shite ita Nani mo nai kioku kousa shite iku omoi Shizu hana yoru ni nari hibiita Ame no oto ga touri sugite Mizu tamari ni utsuru kao ga Doko ka touku o mitsume teta Meguri yuku toki ga utsuroi kawatte Wasure takunai omoi wa kiete yuku Anata noe gao ga touza katte iku Hana sanaide kono te wo tsunaide ite Dakishimete… Itsu made mo… Dakishimeta omoi wasure rare nakute mo Kodoku no naka de watashi wa naki tsudzukete Maboroshi o shinjite kokai shite ita Nani mo nai kioku kousa shite iku omoi Ima wa tada kanau koto no nai negai o Inori tsudzuke teru shinjite hoshi katta Ai shita hito no soba ni i rarenai no ga Konna ni mo kurushii monoda to wakatta no… Negai wa tada hitotsu no omoi Anata to issho ni itai dake Tatoe yurusa renai naraba Nani mo kamo o sutesaru no Sukide ite hoshii sore dakede ii no Hoka ni wairanai nani mo kamo sutete Itsu made mo zutto anata no soba ni iru koto ga dekitara Watashi wa hontou ni………… Shiawase na… Kioku dake… Dakishimeta omoi wasure rare nakute mo Kodoku no naka de watashi wa naki tsudzukete Maboroshi o shinjite koukai shite ita Nani mo nai kioku kousa shite iku omoi Ima wa tada kanau koto no nai negai o Inori tsudzuke teru shinjite hoshi katta Ai shita hito no soba ni i rarenai no ga Konna ni mo kurushii monoda to wakatta Itsu no hika wakari aitai negai dake Kioku no kakera ga tsumugi dasu shizuku ga Nagare ochi tsudzuke nurete ku karada ga Furue nagara anata no nuku mori moto mete Ai shita hito to iru koto ga yurusa rezu Tsuki hanasa reta kizu ga egura rete iku Dakedo watashi wa subete o ukeirete ku Sugisatta toki no naka de anata to itai………… |-| Español= Aun no he olvidado la sensación al abrazarte dentro de mí soledad continúo llorando creyendo en un fantasma me lamento mí memoria esta vacía, y mis sentimientos están cruzados en una tranquila noche resuena el sonido de la lluvia al pasar a través de ella mi rostro se refleja en un charco mirando fijamente algo lejano los momentos van desapareciendo y cambiando no quiero olvidar, mis recuerdos están desapareciendo tu rostro sonriente se va yendo lejos nuestras manos conectadas no se sueltan abrázame... para siempre... Aun no he olvidado la sensación al abrazarte dentro de mí soledad continúo llorando creyendo en un fantasma me lamento mí memoria esta vacía, y mis sentimientos están cruzados ahora solo deseo algo que no se hará realidad continúo rezando, quiero creer no puedo estar cerca de la persona que amo es doloroso, sabes?.... mis pensamientos son solo un deseo quiero estar contigo como no lo tengo permitido renuncie a todo quiero que me quieras, eso estaría bien no necesito nada mas, he renunciado a todo lo demás si me fuera posible estar siempre cerca tuyo yo sería realmente... Feliz... solo recuerdos... Aun no he olvidado la sensación al abrazarte dentro de mí soledad continúo llorando creyendo en un fantasma me lamento mí memoria esta vacía, y mis sentimientos están cruzados ahora solo deseo algo que no se hará realidad continuo rezando, quiero creer no puedo estar cerca de la persona que amo es doloroso, lo sabes? ¿Que día entenderás que deseo verte? los fragmentos de mis recuerdos giran, mientras las gotas continúan cayendo, mojando mí cuerpo temblando busco tu calor no puedo estar con la persona que amo Las empuje lejos, pero aun así las heridas se van ahuecando Pero aun así, voy a aceptarlo todo Quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo Versiones Sucesivas Versión Remasterizada thumb|200px|Portada del álbum. Para el álbum Sanctuary, el autor realiza una remasterización de la canción. A diferencia de la original, esta versión no ha sido publicada en Nicovideo. Intérprete: kokone Música y Letra: seleP Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Sanctuary Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por kokone Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014